All alone
by VioletVermillion
Summary: Aya is desperately trying to reach his best friend... Would she succeed?


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Death Note. Though Nate owns my heart…x3_

_But little Kira is sure mine. He's blobbing like always…-_-' So as u can see this is a Death Note fanfic. Hopes u enjoy iT.t!_

Kira: Blob

Aya: I haven't even started yet, and u're already blobing? What have I done to deserve this?

Kira: Blob, blob.

Aya: Whatever. There's no point in arguing with you…

I remember that night clearly like it was yesterday. School was over, and I was on my way home. I was taking small steps, trying to go as slow as I could. I didn't wanted to arrive home like the past few months.

They were fighting. Always. Every time I've arrived, they were yelling, and even throwing things at each other. It was like hell to me. They tried everything to make their marriage better, but nothing helped. They were ruining each other's, but my life too. At those times, I would lock myself up in my room, and listen to music on my mp3 as loud as I could.

So I was on my way home, when I saw police and hospital cars rushing in the way of my house. Shock stroke me. Are they headed for somebody I knew? I started to run as fast as I could. In 5 minutes I was in front of my home, looking at the men in white as they were carrying two bodies out of my house. I just froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't cry. Because I knew who they were carrying. I knew them. Very well. I lived with them for 14 years. Under the same roof. Eating with them. Laughing with them. Crying with them. And now they were gone.

One of the men came near me, and said to me to move out of the way. I just stood there, with my eyes locked on the two bodies, which were now in the hospital vehicle. They closed the car door, and headed for the hospital. I just stared at the disappearing car, and saw myself disappearing too. Out from this world. Like I just lost my purpose for living.

The man looked at me a few seconds, then asked me: "They had a daughter. Do you know her? You look like you live in the neighbourhood."

I turned my empty stare at him. He looked me in the eyes, and when he realized, what was coming, I was already on the floor without consciousness.

Character info:

Name: Andrea Gray (Aya)

Age: 14 (Nate is 15, so deal with it! I'm making up Aya's character, and if she's 14, then Nate is 15!) Looks like: You have brown hair, and dark violet eyes (I had eyes like that when I was little!). You like listening to music, and singing. Dislike bad., evil people. And

Mello. xD

After the funeral, I was brought to a place, where they made some tests, to see how is my mentality. They gave me riddles, and puzzles to solve. Asked me questions. Freaked the hell out of me with those.

Then they said, I needed to be settled in an orphanage, in Japan.

IN JAPAN!

They said my intelligence is high above the usual, and there are just few places where they take kids like that. And I was going to Wammy's house.

Even the name sounded stupid.

But I couldn't say anything to resist.

I was just a kid, who lost its parents, and now has to be taken care of.

So I remained quiet, and did everything they told me.

They also told me not to use my real name. From this day on everyone called me Aya. Andrea never again.

It was two weeks after my parents death, we flied to Japan.

When we arrived at the orphanage, I couldn't not to stare in shock.

The building was as big as a castle. GIANT.

We got in, and they signed me up, or whatever, so I was a part of Wammy's now.

A girl named Susan helped me settle down, and then showed me around the building. My new home. If I can call this a home.

Susan led me to my room to be. It was painted white, like all the other rooms in the orphanage. It had two windows. The room was made for two people, but I was without a roommate.

After settling in, Susan left, saying if I needed some help with anything, to call her, leaving me her number.

I went to my room, to get some sleep, cause I was really tired of the things that happened in the past few days.

But on the hallway, a blonde boy stood in my way. He didn't look much older than me. A few years maybe. But he sure looked like a girl. A pretty one too. He was holding piece of chocolate in his hands. He looked quite the bully type.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A new friend to play? Isn't this nice Matt?" he asked his red headed friend beside him.

"I don't know, Mello. Can we PLEASE go and play videogames already?" sounded annoyed the boy called Matt.

"Okay, already, just shut up!" said the Mello guy. "See ya next time, girl. What did you said you name was?"

"I didn't say anything…"

"So then spill it out."

"An… Aya." I remembered what they told me in the office.

"Nice. So what do you think on doing tonight?"

"Why are you so convinced that every girl wants you, Mello?" I heard a soft voice behind me. "Could you leave just one girl alone, without trying to make her one of your so called girlfriends, and then ruining her love life forever?"

"You just shut up albino boy, before I kick all of your card-castles down." Said the angry Mello.

"I wanna see you try it." Said the boy behind me.

"You really know how to creep people out without doing anything, Near." Said Mello, and walked away.

"Thank you …" I said to the boy.

"Near" Said the boy to me. I looked at him. He was a few inches taller than me. His almost white hair was messy, as he curled it with his finger. He was in white PJ's. Everything about him was white, except his eyes. They were dark. Almost black. ~What a weird kid. ~ But after seeing that Mello guy, nothing could surprise me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Aya." I answered.

"Nice name. Means colourful, you know?"

"Ooh, I didn't know that."

"Then now you do."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome"

"I should be going now. It was nice meeting you. I guess, we'll meet again soon. Bye." I said.

"Bye." Said Near.

It was almost a year, since L died, and Near, Matt and Mello went away.

Because the Kira case. Everything because the Kira case. In the first place, my parents death. L's death. My best friend's leaving. My BIG FOE's leaving (I thought I would never say this but I miss him too… kinda… sorta…). Kira's fault. And now I'm alone.

I haven't felt this way, since I got here. I was alone. No one cared about me. But I found friends.

Near was always my best friend. Though he rarely spoke to anyone but Mello or me. Always sitting, or lying on the floor, making his dice-, or card-castles invincible. Like they would never stop to rise. Or putting together a blank puzzle. Piece by piece. Slowly but confidently. Never rising his look up of them, until he was done. But he was always there for me, if I needed help, or protection from the 'EVIL STALKER NAMED MELLO, WHO LOOKED LIKE A PRETTY GIRL'. I miss him a lot. I can't even tell how much

Matt was too my friend. A good one too. Always there if I needed help with my homework. Or computer bugs. Yeah. The famous computer things. He was like a computer himself. He knew every inch of it. A good friend. I miss him a lot.

And even Mello. The gender-confusing brat, who was always "stalking" me. That wasn't real stalk; he was just getting on my nerves. But apparently I learned how to deal with him. But for some reason, I miss him too.

And now they are gone in the big world, chasing a crazy-psychopath-killer-idiot, who was killing around with a Death Note, and acting like a god. Who killed the last of the four persons I was considering my family. The one and only L.

If I could call it a "family", he would be the head of it. He was the oldest. The smartest. Of all of us. He was wise. Always knew a way to help others. And everybody liked-loved him. He was the idol of a Wammy-kid. And then came that psycho. In the next minute we were left without our idol. The head of our family. Our friend.

And then they all left, to deal with this crazy man. All left. And I stayed here alone. Without friends. Without a family. Without a care in the world.

And then not to mention, a few months later, another shock. They died. No. They were killed. Both Matt and Mello. By Kira. Of course. It's always Kira. Near told me they were supposing that Light Yagami was Kira. Even L was suspecting on him. The first look at that guy crept me out. But not enough evidence. So he was free. To kill everyone I loved, I cared about. A murderer. Mass-murderer.

So when I called Near to ask him to get off of the Kira case before he ends up the same way like the others, he just put down the phone. I knew he was anti-social and everything, but this was too much. I wanted to talk with him face-to-face. Right then.

I grabbed my coat and rushed to the door. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I turned around to see a blonde girl outside watching my every move. She looked kinda familiar. I think I saw her in a commercial or something like that. She looked at me for a few minutes, and then walked away.

I started to run to the bus station, to buy a ticket, to get to Near as fast as I could. I tried to call him, but he just wouldn't answer. So I left him a message, about me coming to discuss this Kira case once for all.

I was in front of the headquarters. I looked up the building. I'm gonna see Near. First time in the past 2 yrs.

I started to walk towards the building door, but in one moment stopped. Pain stroke me through my chest. I turned around to see the blonde girl for a moment, before I fell down on the ground, never to get up again from there.

He just couldn't pick up the goddamned phone.

And now he's alone.

Forever on.

, this was exhausting. I wanted it to be a Near-fanfic, but it ended up different… Like this… I don't know where Aya's depression came from… And maybe I'll never know… My head can do funny things when I write… I definitely would at Wammy's if it would existed… My brain just works weirdly… But, WHO CARES about my brain? Not me! x3 So, hopes u liked it!

And what's the best, no OOC! Yay^^

Kira: Blob, blob, blob.

Aya: O.o.o.o, what's that? 3 blobs? Where did that came from?

Kira: Blob, blob.

Aya: I spoke too soon…-_-'

_I know that Kira won't answer meh, so please you do! _

_Luv ya all_

aya River 8D


End file.
